pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Temple
The Ice Temple is a puzzle dungeon created by Avarice, it is one of several temple dungeons. All rooms except the Neo boss room have the snowy weather condition. Attributes Ice Temple Main Room First room in the temple, contains an obscured but visible Ice Vessel in the bottom right corner. Also contains 3 locked doors unlockable with their respective Ice Temple Key, which once unlocked provides access to the dungeon bosses. Ice Temple - First Puzzle Puzzle 1, a slippery ice puzzle that requires the player to take the right path to reach the key. Slippery ice functions by making the player slide in a straight line until stopped. Before this puzzle was revamped players could bypass the sliding mechanic of the ice by using a Flying- or a Ghost-type Pokémon. Ice Temple - Second Puzzle Puzzle 2, an Ice Breaker puzzle. Requires the player to walk the correct path on the thin ice to reach the key. Failing to walk on the right path will result in the player falling to a room named "Ice Temple BF1", which contains a warp to the beginning o the puzzle. Solution: Ice Temple, Frozen Pit Puzzle 3, requires the player to walk on all tiles without backtracking to an already walked on tile. Similar puzzle to the one found in Wally's Gym in the main series games. Should the player step on an already cracked tile the player will fall into a room named "Ice Temple, Drop" which contains a warp to the beginning of the section. Secret Puzzle Like every other temple, a secret puzzle was present that was accessible through a hidden warp located in the dungeon walls. It is unown what role the secret puzzle had. Bosses Kyurem In the main room of the temple is 3 locked doors each unlockable with their respective Ice Temple Key, which once unlocked provides access to "Ice Temple, Boss' Lair" which contains the first dungeon boss. The first boss of the temple is Kyurem. Boss Drop: *Kyurem's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: ... *???: WHO GOES THERE?! *Name: ?! *???: YOU WILL TREAD NO FURTHER. THIS IS MY REALM, YOU ARE TO LEAVE AT ONCE. *Name: ... *???: NO? FINE! PREPARE TO FACE MY ULTIMATE WRATH, TRESPASSER! CRASH! *???: FOUL BEING. I AM KYUREM, THE RULER OF ICE AND THIS TEMPLE. YOU DO HAVE GUTS TO STAND UP TO ME, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME. *''KYUREM: ENGARD! After Defeating: *''Kyurem'': Gah! You wretched being... How can one so little as yourself defeat me, the ruler of ice? *''Kyurem'': You have a lot of nerve coming in here, you thief. Coming to take off with my treasure I assume. Just like the others. *''Name: ... ... ... *''Kyurem: I don't want to hear anything... Just take the treasure, I didn't want it anyway. *''Kyurem'': I know you're going to be at other temples... perhaps you'll see more of me again. Neo, Gliscor and Klinklang Upon defeating the first dungeon boss a warp appears that takes the player to a room named "Location Unown", which contains the second dungeon boss. The second dungeon boss is a trio of Pokémon: Neo, Gliscor and Klinklang. Neo is a Pikachu that is set to level 100. Neo also has a chance of dropping the rare key item Master's Heart. Boss Drop: *Master's Heart (Neo) Before Fighting: *''???: Well, look who it is. *''Neo: Name. You remember me? *''Neo'': I don't think you do, otherwise you would have remembered that I told you not to get in my way. Yet here you stand. *''Neo'': I'm rather surprised, actually. Kyurem was pretty tough. Not tough enough for me, obviously. *''Neo'': Seeing as how you just beat Kyurem, though, you're considerably weaker and worn down. Something you don't want to fight with, that's for sure. *''Neo'': I'm a Pokemon of understanding, though. That's why I'm offering you a deal. *''Neo'': So Name, what will it be? Before you answer, let me remind you... *''Neo'': I'm 50 levels above you. You're nothing more than a pebble on the sidewalk to me. *''Name: ... ... ... *''Neo: ...No, huh? Figured as much. *''Neo'': those warps behind me are locked right now. I took it upon myself to do so. With that being said, you can just say goodbye to ever getting any treasure from this temple. *''Neo'': Since you think you're mister tough guy, let me show you how strong you REALLY are. *''Neo'': Men, commence. *''Neo'': Meet Gliscor and Klinklang. You wouldn't remember them, now wouldn't you. They were from the Forest Temple. *''Gliscor'': Keh-heh-heh! I guess I kept my promise, eh? You're going own this time. We got Neo on our side! *''Klinglang'': Yes. With Neo, and your weakness, we are really just unstoppable. Surrender, you loser. *''Neo'': Indeed Name will be brought down. They were already warned. Twice. I'm done with this little wanna-be explorer. *''Neo'': With that being said... *''ALL'': Say goodnight. After Defeating: *''Gliscor'': Gah! He's too strong! Keh-heh-heh! *''Klinglang'': You just got lucky, punk. Tch. *''Neo'': ... ... ... *The warps have been unlocked! Ice Temple Reward Room End Box Inside the temple reward room is a Frozen Ribbon and 4 Temple Treasure's, with 2 Temple Treasure's behind doors that unlock with the key item Ice Vessel which is obtained from the temple main room. The reward room can only be reached after both bosses have been defeated. The Temple Treasure's could contain: * Clear Silk (within week of dungeon release) * 1 Event Token (within week of dungeon release) * Frozen Rock * Full Restore * Golden Apple * Icy Dust * Icy Rock * Poke * Relic Band * Relic Copper * Relic Gold * Relic Platinium * Relic Silver * Restore Power * Revival Herb * Shiny Stone * TM Frost Breath * TM Ice Beam Items This dungeon contains only contains key Items and End Boxes. Listed below are all the keys in the dungeon and their locations. Dungeon Objective Complete the temple to have a chance at some rare End Box items as well as a Kyurem Heart Slate. Restrictions * Levels set to 50 * No items * Parties are disbanded Rules * One must obtain the 3 Temple Keys to finish the dungeon. **Additionally one must obtain the Ice Vessel to unlock the two extra Temple Treasure's. Tips *Bring a Pokémon with U-turn to help complete puzzles 2, 3 and the secret puzzle. Trivia *This was originally created as a weekly party event dungeon that was later made permanent. During its original release, Kyurem was the only boss. *This dungeon was officially released on 1/16/2017 *The solutions to the puzzles change each day *Created by Avarice *Permanently released on the 16th of January 2017. *Originally a weekly event dungeon. Was later made permanent and then subsequently removed after Avarice left the staff team. *While existent Avarice would frequently change the solutions to the puzzles to prevent guides like these from existing. Video Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Temples